A Kitsune Tail
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: Kagome and the rest of the Inu-Tachi go to Karakura Town so that Kagome can reconnect with her long lost father. But their peace doesn't last long as Youkai & Hollows begin to appear, searching for the Shikon. Can it get any more compilcated? Kags/Toshiro
1. The Wish

FH: Hello guys! This is the first time I've ever done a story for Bleach, so don't flame me too much. Anyways, as I was working on my Kagome & Sesshomaru story "A Feudal Inu Tail", I got this wonderful idea for a story and it just wouldn't leave me alone. So I just had to type it up. Now, Ichigo, could you do the disclaimer?

Ichigo: Feh, fine by me. Kera doesn't own Bleach, InuYasha, or any of the characters. She only owns the idea and the plot. If anyone is caught stealing the plot or any of the ideas, they will be taken care of immediately.

FH: Eh, thanks Ichigo. Now on with the story!

...Chapter 1: The Wish...

Kagome smiled in pure happiness before picking up the complete Shikon no Tama from the ground with her bloodied hands. She and her friends had just defeated Naraku. But it was her who had dealt the final blow.

She had let her friends distract Naraku so that she could get in close to use her miko powers to obliterate him. Because Sesshomaru had been training her in the art of the sword, she had learned to channel her miko energy over the length of her blade, causing her to be much more deadly.

The plan had been to fully distract Naraku so that Kagome could get in close and kill him, since her miko energy would be able to leave not one piece of that bastard behind.

Kikyo had joined the group and the Final Battle had approached. She may be a skilled archer, but she didn't have near the amount of miko powers that Kagome had. She had finally come to terms that InuYasha did not kill her, and they were now together. Kikyo taught Kagome how to better control her powers and helped her to master the bow.

Shippo on the other hand, had become quite skilled in his control of fire and illusions. Sesshomaru training him and Kagome together had given him the confidence that he had needed. His hair and tail had grown to a darker red, he was 2 inches taller, and his tail was several inches longer. Soon though, she would officially adopt him as her son through youkai standards.

Back to the matter at hand, Kagome's smile brightened as the Shikon was purified just by her simple touch. Turning back to her comrades and friends, Kagome watched as Sango walked up to her and hugged her in relief.

"We did it," she whispered happily.

Kagome nodded, smiling and hugging her back.

"Yes we did, didn't we?" Kagome whispered back in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Day Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome waved to Koga and Ayame as they took off for the Eastern Lands with their pack. Koga had finally come to accept Ayame as his promised mate and swore that he would follow through with his promise. Though, he neglected to mention that he really cared for Ayame now.

It had been decided; Kagome was to make the wish. Kagome wanted to make sure that she made the wish properly, so she had stayed up all night to think about it. She finally came to a decision just as the sun began to rise.

Turning back to the group, Kagome prepared herself. There was no guarantee that the Shikon would disappear, but it was worth a try. Taking a deep breath, Kagome spoke.

"You guys ready?" she asked nervously. There was no telling what the Shikon would do once the wish was made. Everyone nodded as they prepared themselves.

Kagome nodded back, took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Shikon no Tama, Jewel of the Four Souls, please grant my pure wish. I wish that everyone who had been hurt by the Shikon to once again regain their happiness," she said.

Just then, a bright pink light shot out of the Shikon and it enveloped Kagome. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in a large field full of wildflowers and a bright pink sky. Kagome was not alarmed though, since there was a calming aura to the place. Suddenly, a woman with long jet black wavy hair and brown eyes materialized out of thin air. She had what looked like four shards on her forehead, one for North, South, East and West. She wore traditional miko robes, and over that she wore traditional armor. A sword in its sheathe was placed though her sash. She walked up to Kagome and gazed at her with a kind look in her eyes. Kagome was stunned, to say the least.

"Hello Kagome. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said, in a soft sweet voice.

Kagome was amazed. She had no idea what to say, or even who this woman was.

"Um, who are you?" Kagome asked in awe.

The woman let out a tinkling laugh and sat next to Kagome.

"I am Midoriko, and I am here to explain the happenings of your wish. It is a little bit more complicated than you would think," she said gently.

Kagome nodded, her thoughts swimming with questions. But she had one in particular.

"What happenings are you talking about? Surely everyone was hurt by the Shikon will be happy again? Like Kikyo and InuYasha for example. Wouldn't it make them happy somehow?" she asked curiously, slightly confused.

Midoriko smiled.

"Ah, but then you would be killed, since Kikyo would need your soul to be alive again. That's why I'm here. To work out the finer details. For that one for example, Kikyo will be given a completely new soul, and you'll get the rest of yours back. She will still be herself, but with a soul that is all her own. You see what I mean?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, smiling. She was going to feel whole again!

"Now, as for your friend Sango, there is nothing we can do for the Demon Slayer Village. They have been dead for too long. As for Kohaku, he will have his life and his memories back. That will bring them all the happiness of the world. Shippo, since his parents weren't involved with the Shikon at all, there is no way to bring them back. But, since he is involved with the Shikon through you, and his ultimate happiness would be to have you for his mother, there is only one way to do that. And that would be to make you a youkai," she said seriously.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"A y-youkai? That's impossible! I am human!" she yelped.

Midoriko laughed again and smiled.

"Oh my dear Kagome, it is very possible. With me, any wish can be granted. And since yours covers a large spectrum of things, I'm here to work them out with you. Now I don't have much time. What type of demon do you wish to be?," she asked seriously.

Kagome gulped and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Um, what kinds of kitsunes are there? I know there are fire kitsunes, like Shippo, but I also know there are more. Could you tell me?" she asked sweetly.

Midoriko nodded.

"Very well. There are ice kitsunes, silver kitsunes, shadow kitsunes, earth kitsunes, wind kitsunes, and lightening kitsunes. Which would you like to be?," she asked.

Kagome put her hand under her chin and propped it up on her knee.

"You know, it's very hard to choose, so could I have a mix of the ice, silver, and fire kitsunes? That would make this easier," she said.

Midoriko nodded.

"It shall be done. Now, as for Miroku, his Wind Tunnel is now gone, so he will be given another power for his defenses. His spiritual power will be increased so that he can form better and stronger attacks. Rin, since she was involved with the Shikon, though indirectly, will become an Inu Youkai once Sesshomaru adopts her so that he never has to worry about her dying," she said.

Kagome nodded.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what will happen to the Shikon no Tama now that a pure wish was made? Will it finally disappear?" she asked, tense.

Midoriko sighed, and looked up at Kagome.

"I was wondering when you would ask that. It is true that you made a pure wish, and in doing so you released the four souls from the Shikon, but it will never completely disappear. After this talk, the Shikon will merge with your soul, giving its power and immortality. The power is yours to use as you please, though I have absolutely no worries about what you will do with that power. You are basically going to BECOME the Shikon no Tama. It is safer that way," she said seriously.

Kagome nodded, her smile gone.

_'I knew something like this was going to happen,'_she thought glumly.

Midoriko nodded.

"So it is settled then. I shall leave now and the Shikon will merge with your soul. Afterwards, you will change into a youkai. I must warn you though; both are very painful processes that will most likely leave you unconscious. I suggest that you sleep for the next couple of days. Oh, and thank you for freeing me. I can now rest in peace," she said, then vanished like a ghost.

Kagome was startled when she saw the Shikon suddenly appear right in front of her, floating in midair. then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it shot right at her chest where her heart was and Kagome heard a sickening crack and then felt tremendous pain sweep through her chest as the Shikon sought her soul and melded with it. The next thing she knew, the pain was gone and all that was left was a dull ache. Gingerly, Kagome's fingers brushed her chest where she had felt the Shikon enter and when she pulled her fingers back, there was no blood to be seen.

Then a whole new pain took its place. The only way to describe it would be it felt like her whole body was on fire and freezing at the same time. Her dull human fingernails lengthened into sharp claws, her human canines lengthened into full-fledged fangs. Her hair changed from the blue-black color it was before to snowy silver-white, with light blue and dark red streaks all through it. Her eyes, a once muddy brown, changed to a cerulean blue, with a ring of red through the middle of the iris. Then her weak human ears sunk into her head and two silver-white tipped with blue and red fox ears appeared on her head. Two fox tails, silver-white in color with one tipped in light blue and the other tipped in dark red appeared. And finally, two jagged stripes appeared on each cheek, shoulder, wrist, hip, and ankle, the top one red and the bottom one blue. A blue crescent moon appeared on her forehead with a crimson teardrop in the middle. Her transformation was complete. Then Kagome fainted from the intense pain and all she saw was black.

******************************************With The Others***********************************************

It had been a good two hours since Kagome was enveloped by the light of the Shikon. No one could get near, since there was a barrier around it. So the only thing that they could do was wait.

Suddenly, the light disappeared in a giant blast that sent everyone on their backs. When the dust cleared, they saw a sleeping Kagome on the ground. However, Kagome was no longer human. She was a kitsune! And there was a little note next to her. It said:

_Dear Kagome's Friends,_

_I'm so sorry I took so long talking to her, but there were many things that needed to be said. She will explain things further to you when she wakes up. Take care of her!_

_Sincerely,_

_Midoriko_

Sango read the letter out loud for everyone to hear. InuYasha just 'feh'-ed, Sesshomaru grunted, Miroku sighed, Rin smiled, Shippo cheered, Kohaku gave a small smile, and Jaken 'humph'-ed. Sango sighed and asked Aisu, Kagome's kitsune partner almost exactly like Kirara, but he was a kitsune, was white with a light blue diamond marking on his head, light blue tipped tails(he had 3), and light blue around all of his paws, to carry Kagome back to Kaede's hut. He nodded and in a burst of blue fire, he changed into his larger form, which was slightly bigger than Kirara. He waited patiently as Sango put Kagome on his back and then climbed on herself behind Kagome. Suddenly, the rest of Kagome's soul shot out of Kikyo and entered Kagome, and then a soul came down from the sky and entered Kikyo, making her a human again.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" asked a worried InuYasha.

Kikyo nodded, smiling.

"I'm alive and whole again!" she said happily.

The rest of the group followed as Kagome, Sango, and Aisu took to the skies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Days Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome woke with a groan and rolled over on the futon that she was on. Suddenly, when she realized that what had happened was real and not a dream, she shot up.

"Whoa, Kagome! Take it easy. You've been asleep for 2 days! "said Sango, as she sat next to Kagome's futon.

Kagome smiled at the site of her best friend and sister. Then she was nearly bowled over when a red fur ball and a white and blue fur ball pounced on her. Laughing, Kagome hugged Shippo and Aisu, (whose name meant ice) , to her.

"Momma! You're a kitsune now! Now you can really be my Momma!" Shippo squealed happily.

Kagome smiled as she shifted Aisu to her shoulder and held Shippo in front of her.

"Hey Shippo, you want to become my son today? You and I have waited long enough," Kagome said smiling.

Shippo nodded his head vigorously.

Kagome smiled.

"Okay then! Let's find Sesshomaru to do the blood bond. He has to tell us what to do, "she said, standing up. Still with Shippo in her arms, Kagome exited the hut with Sango hot on her heels. They found Sesshomaru sparring with InuYasha in a nearby field.

'I so love the new senses,' Kagome thought happily.

"You asshole! What did you do that for! This is only a sparring match! "InuYasha yelled, causing Kagome's new fox ears to flatten to her head. God was he loud!

"I am merely taking this practice seriously. If you do not take a practice spar seriously, as if you were really fighting for your life, then you are learning nothing," Sesshomaru said calmly.

InuYasha fumed and was about to retort when Kagome marched into the clearing, Shippo in her arms, Aisu on her shoulder, and Sango hot on her heels.

"Sesshomaru-sensei, could you tell us how to perform the blood bond? I can make Shippo my son now," Kagome said, as she went to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"First, you must make a small cut on your forehead and then make a small cut on Shippo's head. Then you press the two cuts together, let the blood mix, and then the blood bond will be formed. From that moment on, you will protect the kit as fiercely as if he were your own," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded, and did what Sesshomaru told them to. Shippo hissed when his cut was made with her claw, really it was a nick, but she shushed him and blew on it. Then she pressed their foreheads together, letting the blood from both cuts mix when a wonderful thing happened. In a flash of light, the cuts disappeared and on Shippo's forehead was the exact same mark that was on her head. Miraculously, they could hear each other's thoughts.

"Now you should be able to hear each other's thoughts and sense each other over any distance. The Blood Bond is complete," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kagome and Shippo laughed in delight before hugging each other and spinning around.

They were finally Mother and Son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 days Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 days since the Blood Bond, and Sesshomaru was helping Kagome hone her youkai abilities. They had all decided to try to go and visit Kagome's Time for a break that was well earned. The idea was that everyone had to be touching Kagome in some way to be able to pass. That was the theory anyway. The only thing that Kagome was NOT looking forward to was all the horrible smells. InuYasha kept telling her of all the nasty smells and she would get sick just thinking about it. So anytime he even brought it up anymore she 'sat' him. He stopped shortly after that.

And today was the day that they were going to test the theory. Kagome and the whole gang were already by the Well, excluding Jaken, who didn't want to go. They were all waiting for her.

"Okay, everyone stand on the rim of the well. Yes, just like that. Now, everyone reach out and touch me. Good. Now, when I say jump, I want all of you to jump with me. Ready? 3-2-1-JUMP!" Kagome yelled, as she and the others all jumped at the same time. And Kagome was surprised when ALL of them were enveloped in the familiar blue light that took her home. The next thing she knew, they were all on the bottom of the well in her time. Standing up, she sprang up and into the well-house, then waited for everyone to come up. Aisu was already on her shoulder, and Shippo was in her arms. Sesshomaru and InuYasha sprang up like she did, and Kirara carried Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, and Sango up and into the well-house.

Once everyone was up, Kagome turned to the well-house doors and prepared her nose, then opened the doors. The horrible smells of the gas, carbon dioxide and other smells assaulted her nose. Covering her nose, she motioned for the others to follow her as she ran at practically youkai speed to the house, everyone following. Once she reached the front door, she motioned everyone in and shut the door behind them.

Kagome uncovered her nose in relief. In her house, ever since InuYasha visited, her mother had installed an air purifier to clean the air for InuYasha's comfort. Now, it would serve as her comfort as well. Kagome pushed ahead of the others and called for her Mom.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home and have a few guests!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome! No need to shout!" her mother, Sheena, said. Then her eyes widened at her daughters appearance. "Kagome! What happened to you?"

Kagome laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Well it's a long story actually..." Kagome trailed off.

Sheena smiled warmly.

"Well, we have plenty of time. Father! Souta! Get down here this instant! Kagome has something very important to tell us!" Sheena called up the stairs. Foot-steps were heard as Souta and Grandpa scrambled down the stairs. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Kagome. Grandpa rushed forward and slapped a sutra on Kagome's forehead.

"Demon be-gone!" he cried.

Kagome dead-panned and pulled the sutra off her head, her eye twitching.

"Grandpa, it's me, Kagome," she said.

Grandpa's eyes widened.

"B-but! How?" he screeched, and then fainted.

"Oh dear. Kagome, take everyone to the living-room so we can talk. I'll bring your Grandfather," Sheena said sadly.

Kagome did as was told and brought everyone to the living-room. She waited as her mother propped her Grandpa in the recliner.

Then Sheena sat on the couch across from Kagome and leaned back.

"Alright Kagome, what happened?" she asked calmly.

"Well, you see...," Kagome started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see. So now you are all here for a vacation right?" Sheena asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, as you know, we don't have room for all of you here. How about you visit your father hm? You haven't seen him in what, 10 years? It would be a good thing for you. And your cousins and Uncle live in the same area. What do you say?" Sheena asked Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger at the mention of her father. He had abandoned them shortly after Souta was born, after all. She shook her head vigorously in anger.

"No! He left us! Why should I talk to him?" Kagome asked furiously.

Sheena sighed, already knowing that this reaction would come. But it was time Kagome knew the truth.

"Because dear, he had very valid reasons for leaving, I assure you. He will tell you them himself once you go see him. Believe me dear when I say that he loves you very much. You need this and I'm sure he needs it as well," she said whole-heartedly.

Kagome sighed as her anger left her. Maybe her mom was right. It was time to face it.

"You're SURE he had a valid reason?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

This was the opening Sheena had been looking for.

"I am absolutely sure. You'll feel better once you know the truth from him," she said sincerely.

Kagome sighed again and rubbed her temples.

"Fine," she said, "We'll go vacation at his place. Where did you say he and Uncle lived again?"

Sheena smiled.

"They live over in Karakura Town," she said.

"Wow, that's far. Oh well. You'll call him in the morning Mom? You know how he goes to bed early," Kagome said.

"Sure I will. Now off to bed you guys. We have lots to do tomorrow," Sheena said. Everyone nodded and went to their respective borrowed rooms.

...End of Chapter 1: The Wish...

FH: Wow! That was a long one! Hm...I wonder who her father is? And her uncle and cousins! Who could they be? I'll give a special mention next chapter to the one who can get both questions right! See you next time! Yummy reviews fill me up and make me want to write more! ^-^


	2. Reunited At Last

**+++++++++++++++IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!+++++++++++++++++**

FH: First off guys, I want to tell you how sorry I am for this really, REALLY late update! But I had some serious home problems that resulted in my leaving of my house. My mom's boyfriend of 6 years (been like my stepdad really) really, REALLY hates my guts and destroyed ALL of my precious and important anime drawings, and I lost a LOT of my stuff to the dumpster, since he threw all my stuff there. I lost my 6.5 pound binder full of over 60 unfinished or planned fanfiction stories, including chapter 2 of this story. He said that I was obsessed with anime and tried to erase it from my life. I am truly sorry that I wasn't able to get back to you guys on this story, but I've been busy setting up my DeviantArt account and my new YouTube account. You can check them out in my bio, where the links are posted. I use Sony Vegas Pro 10 for my AMVs and GIMP for my anime art. An AMV is planned for this fic, and will in fact be the very first Kagome & Tōshirō Tribute on YouTube. I am truly sorry once again. Shippo-kun, can you please do the disclaimer?

Shippo: Sure Forbidden-chan! Kera doesn't own Bleach, InuYasha, nor any of us characters. She only owns the plot of this story. If anyone is caught stealing this story, I will personally burn them with my foxfire and smash them with my spinning giant top!

FH: Er…Thanks a lot Shippo-kun. And on with the (long awaited by many surprisingly eager readers) story! P.S. Many people guessed right about her father, uncle, and cousins! ;)

+…..Chapter 2: Reunited At Last…..+

Sheena walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall to make the phone call to Kagome's father. She dialed the number and waited. A man with a deep voice answered the phone, and Sheena asked for Kagome's father by name and told the man on the other line her name. The man when to get Kagome's father and when she heard his voice, she felt relieved. She told him of Kagome's visit and how she was going to be arriving sometime in the afternoon along with her friends. She also listed off how many people were with Kagome, and the recommended sleeping arrangements. As soon as she listed those off, she heard him calling to someone in the background to prepare said rooms. Once he returned to the phone, she told him what time to pick Kagome up from the train station. She also told him of her uncle and cousins being there as well. He thanked her for everything she told him and what she was doing, then they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Then Sheena dialed another number, this time her brother and Kagome's uncle. She quickly informed him of Kagome's surprise visit and her many friends who were tagging along. She also told him what time to be at the train station. He told her how ecstatic he was about the whole thing before quickly hanging up and obviously going to prepare for the day. Sheena smiled down at the phone in her hand, before setting it back in its cradle. She really was glad that she had such a wonderful family. She quickly made her way into the kitchen and got started on the big and early breakfast for the whole house.

**+….With Kagome….+**

Kagome's eyes blinked sleepily as she squinted against the bright light of the early morning. Rolling over and off of her bed, she sleepily untangled herself from her sheets and stumbled over to her dresser on the other side of the room and pulled the alarm clock off the dresser and right up to her face. She squinted at it through her sleep-induced eyes and groaned. It was 6 o'clock already? She really didn't want to get up, but they all had to take showers, pack, and eat breakfast before catching the noon train, so it was unanimously decided to wake up at the break of dawn (Sesshomaru & InuYasha's own words) which just so happened to be 6 am. Kagome may be a morning person now (what with all the 'waking up at the break of dawn and traveling' in the Feudal Era) but she really wasn't looking forward to seeing her father today. Kagome fingered the silver crescent moon pendant around her neck. It was a necklace made especially for her from Totosai. It has the special properties to hide her most demonic traits, namely her fangs, claws, ears, and tails. Her hair and eyes stayed the same though, with the exception of her red and blue streaks; which disappeared also, which was a downside to the necklace. Her hair was plain silver-white in her human form. Sesshomaru had it made for her while she had been knocked out, and had asked her if he could adopt her to be his little sister. She had immediately said yes, because he was already so much like a brother to her. They had decided to wait with the adoption ceremony, since it was much more intricate and complicated, due to him being a DaiYoukai.

So, Kagome dug through her dresser and pulled out what she thought would be pretty comfortable, which turned out to be a black tank top with a pair of cargo jeans. After grabbing her underclothes, she headed to the bathroom and was relieved when she found that she was the first one there. She quickly took her shower, knowing that there were many people after her who needed the shower as well. As she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her damp hair, she saw Sesshomaru heading in. He nodded to her as he passed her and she nodded back. She smiled as she saw him close the bathroom door behind him, towel in hand. She was glad that she had taught all of her Feudal Era friends the night before how to use the bathtub, shower, and the toilet. It was actually quite funny to see Sesshomaru get spooked from her flushing the toilet. He looked like he was going to attack it until she had told him how it worked and what it was used for. InuYasha acted all smug, like this was something he saw all the time, but Kagome remembered when he had acted just like that in the very beginning. Kagome painfully went through all of the stuff they would see on their trip to her father's, and she warned them to act like they normally do when relaxed, or else people will think that they are crazy or weird. She even gave them modern clothes to blend in more. All the demons or half-demons in InuYasha's case were wearing some type of amulet that Totosai made to hide their demonic features.

After her musing, Kagome headed downstairs where everyone was seated for breakfast. Sango was wearing a dark pink tube top and tight black pants and she had her hair done in her 'relaxed' style, though tied back with a matching dark pink ribbon. Miroku wore a form-fitting dark purple tee-shirt and black slacks. He kept his earrings and his usual hairstyle. Sesshomaru wore a white muscle shirt with loose dark blue jeans. His hair was pulled neatly back into a low pony-tail and his ears looked like normal human ears, courteous of his pendant, and identical one to hers and InuYasha's. Kikyo wore a red tight tee-shirt and a white free flowing skirt white a small white over coat. Shippo wore a green tee-shirt decorated with oranges on the front and matching green shorts. InuYasha wore a red tee-shirt and black jeans. His hair was combed (for once) and pulled back into a high ponytail. His hair was the same white, but he had his human ears and no fangs or claws. All in all, everyone looked like they had always lived in the modern era all of their lives.

Quickly though, everyone settled down and ate their breakfast before quickly packing their things. As soon as they finished, it was time to head to the train station and they quickly left with all their belongings and made it just in time to catch the noon train. They had another 4 hours before they reached their destination. So Kagome decided to catch up on her beauty sleep that she had missed out on by waking up early.

**+…4 Hours Later…+**

Kagome was shaken awake by Shippo, who announced that they had arrived. Groaning, Kagome grabbed her duffel bag and led the others out of the train and into the lobby area of the station, where people held up signs as they waited for a particular someone to get off of the train. Kagome scanned the rows of signs and finally found one with her first and last name on it, located at the further end of the lobby. It was being enthusiastically waved about by her uncle, his short but clearly visible facial hair giving him away. Kagome motioned for the others to follow her and walked up to the (extremely tall, compared to her at least) man who held the sign. Two girls stood on either side of him, one with straight shoulder-length black hair and the other with slightly shorter light orange hair held back with two small red barrettes. The one with black hair was adamantly looking away, obviously not wanting to be anywhere in the vicinity. Kagome could instantly tell that they would get on great. The one with the light orange hair, on contrary, was smiling so happily that her eyes sparkled. There was also a teenage boy with bright orange hair standing next to them, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment. Kagome chuckled, since she was absolutely sure he would remember her. Her cousins. Kagome sighed as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come next.

"Kurosaki Isshin?" Kagome asked with a sigh, already knowing the answer. He eyed her up and down and gave her a once over, before asking cautiously.

"And who might you be?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome sighed in irritation, but she should have expected this. It had been _**years**_ since he had seen her last, and she had had black hair and brown eyes then, not silvery-white hair and deep blue eyes with a ring of red. Her new eyes were…as Sango had mentioned once…slightly unnerving to look at now, given how strange and other-worldly they seemed to look into your soul. She put her fingers to her temple and rubbed it, trying (and failing) to subdue the oncoming headache at the reminder of this revelation. It had made her irritated at the whole thing when she had tested it out herself and tried to talk (rather politely might I add) to some random passerby on the street. They took one look at her eyes before running in fear. It made her terribly angry and sad that she was obviously no longer accepted as one of them. A human. Well, it didn't matter now. She had more important things to take care of.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, and you may not recognize me, since I dyed my hair, and well—," Kagome began, only to be engulfed in an extremely tight hug and picked up off her feet by an ecstatic Kurosaki Isshin. Kagome sighed as the predicted waterworks began.

"KYA~! OH KAGOME-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU CAME TO VISIT YOUR UNCLE ISSHIN! UNCLE ISSHIN HAS MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" he blubbered, as he swung Kagome back and forth for good measure. The Inu-Tachi looked on in incredulity, and became even more incredulous as the black-haired girl (who was looking away before) suddenly landed a fierce kick to Isshin's cheek, sending him flying halfway across the station. Kagome smiled widely at the girl and she smiled back, before turning to where Isshin lay in a heap halfway across the station and began to yell at him.

"Stop acting embarrassing Goat-Beard! Or I'll hit you again!" she yelled at him, causing him to rise to his feet, his hand rubbing his cheek and tears pouring down his face.

"KYA~! MY SWEET KARIN-CHAN DOESN'T LOVE HER TOU-SAN!" he bawled, as he flipped open his wallet to reveal a picture of an orange-haired woman. "OH MASAKI! OUR DAUGHTER HATES HER TOU-SAN!" he blubbered. Kagome simply raised her eyebrow at his usual idiocy before ignoring him and turning towards the two girls and teenage boy.

"Hey! I'm your cousin, Kagome Higurashi, and you might not remember me, since the last time I saw you was when you were about four. You must be Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu right? You guys sure have grown up!" Kagome smiled gently, causing them to smile back at her. Yuzu, the light orange haired girl, stepped forward and gave Kagome a tight hug.

"I remember you Nee-san," she whispered to Kagome softly. Kagome smiled in return, then closed her eyes and hugged Yuzu tighter. Once she let go of Yuzu and stood back from the hug, she was surprised when she was tackled into a hug by Karin, whose eyes were closed tightly as she hugged Kagome fiercely. Kagome's eyes softened and she returned the surprise hug and she heard Karin's soft whisper.

"I missed you so much Nee-san," she whispered fiercely, relief coloring her tone.

"I missed you too Karin-chan," Kagome whispered back, before letting her go and stepping back from her hug. She was then hugged fiercely by Ichigo. His little cousin was back, and he was happy. Kagome grinned and hugged him fiercely before letting him go and stepping back. Kagome fixed Ichigo and the twins with a serious gaze (since Isshin was still preoccupied with Masaki's photo), planted her fists on her hips, and got down to the ugly question she was ever so reluctant to ask.

"Okay guys, now where is my father? He should've been here by now," Kagome asked, as she eyed the girls apprehensively. Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin exchanged nervous looks before Yuzu stepped forward and answered her.

"Well…You see Nee-san…We've never actually met him…so…" she trailed off, only to be interrupted by a deep man's voice from behind her.

"My my…If it isn't my Kagome-chan! You sure grew up fast!" said the man excitedly behind them. They jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to look at who had spoken. Kagome's eyes met with the man's and her eyes widened in recognition. She froze. This man…was her father. Suddenly, Ichigo recovered from his shock and managed to say one name from his shocked lips.

"Ura-Urahara-san?" Ichigo spluttered in surprise and shock

Said man grinned down at them before flipping open his hand fan and covering his face from the nose down.

"In the flesh!" he stated slyly, his eyes glinting in glee.

+…..End of Chapter 2: Reunited At Last…..+

FH: Sorry it wasn't longer! I'll try to add more next chapter! Please review and tell me how I did! -bows & disappears-


End file.
